pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophocles' Togedemaru (anime)
Sophocles |gender = FemaleSM006: A Shocking Grocery Run!, Sophocles mentioned Togedemaru being female |debut = Alola to New Adventure! |ability = Lightning Rod |location = With Sophocles }} This Togedemaru is an / -type Pokémon owned by Sophocles. Personality Like Dawn's Pachirisu, Togedemaru is really playful and hyperactive. She is also helpful when using her Lightning Rod ability and she can also have a bit of a temper, as shown in Racing to a Big Event! when she got upset with Sophocles for losing the Pokemon Pancake Race. Like Dawn's Buneary, Togedemaru is shown to have a crush on Ash's Pikachu which is shown when she would jump on Pikachu and try to hug him. Biography Lillie watched over Togedemaru, while Sophocles was riding a Tauros.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! The next day, Sophocles had Togedemaru run on a wheel to power up his program. Then, Sophocles challenged Ash and Pikachu. They were both piercing balloons as a challenge. Pikachu went to use Thunderbolt, but Togedemaru absorbed the attack with Lightning Rod. Next, Togedemaru used Zing Zap and spinned around to pierce the balloons, making Sophocles the winner of the challenge.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Togedemaru was with her trainer, who went with Ash to see what new Pokémon he would catch in the forest. Togedemaru also watched as Team Rocket appeared, who threatened to steal all their Pokémon, and how they were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! After Ash's Pikachu got hurt in a battle against Grubbin, Togedemaru went with her trainer away to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Togedemaru went with her trainer to go fishing and watched as Ash and Lana were rescuing the Pokémon Team Rocket stole.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Sophocles went with Togedemaru to the Melemele Island's mall. There, they encountered Ash, who was going to buy some groceries. Togedemaru tackled Pikachu and tried to hug him, showing her affection towards him. Togedemaru curled herself and started rolling and accidentally bumped into Ash, due to her excitement. After having some ice cream, the group went through the mall. Suddenly, the security system was triggered, causing Ash and Sophocles to be split from Pikachu, Togedemaru and Rotom. Since neither side could bash the door, they decided to go to the power supply room. Pikachu and Togedemaru followed Rotom, who showed a vent shaft they could go through to the room. Since Togedemaru couldn't climb, Pikachu offered to help her get up. Surprisingly, Togedemaru was already at the vent shaft, which surprised Pikachu, who fell down, but quickly went back up. After exiting the shaft, the Pokémon faced Team Rocket, whose Mimikyu started to attack Pikachu. One of Mimikyu's Shadow Ball attacks nearly hit Togedemaru, so Pikachu took the hit and was blown away onto the next building's window. Once Ash and Sophocles arrived, the latter had an idea and tell the former order Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Pikachu did so and Togedemaru absorbed the attack with her Lighting Rod ability, allowing her to use Zing Zap to electrocute Team Rocket. After Team Rocket was taken by Bewear and Pikachu was rescued by Ash's Rowlet, Togedemaru started showing her affection on Pikachu again, trying to hug him. Sophocles also mentioned Togedemaru was a girl, while Ash remarked how powerful their teamwork was. Later, Togedemaru went with Sophocles and Ash, who encountered Professor Kukui and his Rockruff, the former promising to take them all to the restaurant.SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run! The class spoke about the Rattata and Raticate problem and found out the solution were Yungoos and Gumshoos. Their yelling startled Togedemaru, who ran in circles and knocked Lana's Popplio and Mallow's Bounsweet off the table. Pikachu managed to stop and calm her down, but Togedemaru started showing affection towards him.SM009: To Top a Totem! Togedemaru, along with her trainer, was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Sophocles and Togedemaru spent a day on the beach with Sophocles' classmates. Togedmaru played with Sophocles in the water. She also went to hit the bubble in volleyball, but failed and fell into the sand.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Sophocles and Togedemaru enlisted for the Pokémon Pancake Race. Since Sophocles dropped pancakes in the balance course, he was disqualified from the race. Sophocles went to tell this to Togedemaru, who became furious and extended her spikes to punish Sophocles.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! The next day, Togedmaru watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a white Vulpix and Samson Oak's egg into a red Vulpix. While the white one, Snowy, ignored the group, the red one wanted to play with the others. The next day, after Lillie befriended Snowy and hugged it, Snowy was more interested in playing with the class's Pokémon.SM014: Getting to Know You! Sophocles and Togedemaru were at class when Ash explained how Rockruff came to the house wounded the other night. Popplio emitted a bubble, which splashed Bounsweet, Pikachu and Togedemaru. They also watched Ash train Rockruff.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Togedemaru and Sophocles went to DJ Leo's concert and she was seen dancing happily. Later, Steenee, Rockruff, Togedemaru and Pikachu befriended DJ Leo's Diglett, who deeply admired Jessica, Ashley, and Michael.SM023: Getting the Band Back Together! Togedemaru was playing with Pikachu during and after school. She was also training on the wheel with Pikachu and others. Later, during Ash and Pikachu's battle with Tapu Koko, Togedemaru protected her trainer and the group from an oncoming Discharge attack with its Lightning Rod ability.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! Finding that Ash was captured inside a Pallossand, Sophocles and Togedemaru helped Lillie's Snowy in using Powder Snow to freeze Pallossand.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Sophocles worked on a program involving Togedemaru. As he went to eat something, he heard he and his family would have to move. Sophocles was terrified and, during the night, explained this to Togedemaru. Since Togedemaru didn't quite understand, Sophocles showed a video where she would be separated from Pikachu, making her cry. The next day, Togedemaru started weeping and crying to Pikachu. Others wondered what was going on, though Sophocles assured them that was a way Togedemaru expressed her fondness to Pikachu. Just as Sophocles went home, he encountered his friends, who wanted some explanation. Sophocles told them he was moving, so his friends wanted to give him a good time before he moved away. Kiawe took Sophocles and Togedemaru on his Charizard, to a volcanic lake on Akala Island, which impressed Sophocles and Togedemaru. As the two came back home, Sophcoles was told that they were only moving to a next house to repair their own house. Sophocles couldn't do much but to hang out with his friends until he could tell them the truth. After Lana showed them the sunset and a Wailord diving into the ocean, Sophocles and Togedemaru came to Aina Cafeteria. There, Ash came with a Charjabug, as a present to Sophocles, who had his Togedemaru fire Discharge to weaken and capture it. Sophocles was moved by this and started crying and apologizing, since he was mistaken about moving elsewhere. His friends were actually relieved he was not moving, and Sophocles showed Togedemaru they were not really moving. Togedemaru was ecstatic and started jumping and electrocuting everyone in happiness.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! During the Pokébase match, Togedemaru was a part of Ash's team. During the match, Togedemaru ran and extended her spikes to catch the ball.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! While going out camping, Togedemaru relaxed in the river. Due to Morelull's presence, Togedemaru fell asleep and was drained, along with others, except Lillie. Instead, everyone had dinner to end their hunger. Not soon after, the group encountered the Morelull, who, once again, made them asleep and drain them. Ash gave some of the energy to feed Morelull, and consecutively ate the curry Mallow made. Morelull was fed up and went to the tree, where everyone, including Togedemaru, watched as the Morelull evolved into Shiinotic. The Shiinotic Ash fed turned them asleep. The next day, however, everyone woke up and found themselves not hungry at all, seeing that Shiinotic returned the energy it drained from them.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Before the class started, Togedemaru had a race with other Pokémon around the room, a race Pikachu won. During the Pokémon exchange at School, Togedemaru was paired up with Mallow. At Aina Cafeteria, Togedemaru was too excited and started knocking tables and other guests, giving Mallow a lot of trouble. The next day, however, Togedemaru knocked a can and some rags, then started rolling around. Mallow was amazed and encouraged Togedemaru to continue, as she was actually cleaning the floors. The day after, Togedemaru showed its affection to Mallow, who noted Togedemaru really loved the Cafeteria's food.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Olivia, who came to the Pokémon School, wanted to meet the heroes' Pokémon, and met Sophocles' Togedemaru.SM031: The Island Whisperer! As the class went to find an item and bring it to Olivia, Togedemaru accompanied Sophocles on that task.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! Sophocles and Togedemaru went to Kiawe's farm, where they had a tasty ice cream. Sophocles asked Kiawe to bring more ice cream for them, even if Kiawe asked of them to help him in doing chores.SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! During the group's field trip to Cerulean City, Togedemaru fought alongside with Snowy in a battle against Brock's Geodude. Togedemaru used Zing Zap on Geodude, but failed due to it being part Rock-type.SM043: When Regions Collide! Later, when the group traveled in Ultra Space, Steenee, Popplio, Togedemaru and Charjabug along with Litten and Rowlet were sent out to battle Lusamine's Mismagius, Milotic and Lilligant.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling!During the battle, Charjabug and Togedemaru used a Discharge-Zing Zap combo to defeat Milotic. But even though it looked like they successfully defeated it, Nihilego made it stand back up again. The battle ended with Ash and Pikachu defeating Nihilego with the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Z-Move, which sets all of Lusamine's Pokémon free.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Togedemaru later attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding ceremony.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sometime later, Togedemaru helped Sophocles and his classmates complete several Ultra Guardian missions and helped Ultra Beasts return home.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!SM078: Twirling with a Bang!SM085: The Long Vault Home!And in the process it meets a new friend who is also an Ultra Beast, Ash's Poipole.SM067: Love at First Twirl! Togedemaru and Charjabug were listening to Sophocles' story when they saw Celesteela and together they tried to dig it out. Later, when Sophocles and his friends were trying to dig out Celesteela, Charjabug called the Grubbin in the forest for help and sped up the process.SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship! At some point during the Alola crisis, Togedemaru helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! One day while playing with her friends, Togedmaru befriended a messy-haired Eevee that came to Alola from across the sea. Togedmaru spent the rest of that day playing with her new friend until she and Charjabug had to return to Sophocles with the rest of their friends as they also had to head back to their trainers.Where is Eevee Going? Hearing that Popplio went missing from Lana and Ash, Togedmaru and Charjabug accompany Sophocles in the search with their friends to find their missing friend. After meeting up Mallow and Lillie with their Pokémon, Togedmaru witness Kiawe, who also meets with everybody, and Ash's Rowlet search for Popplio through the air. Finding Popplio on the beach battling Team Skull, Togedmaru became happy to her friend Eevee, who later nicknamed Nagisa and caught by Lana, again then witness his and Popplio teamwork in defeating Team Skull. Later, Togedmaru played with Charjabug and Ash's Lycanroc in the water on the beach.SM099 Known moves |type=electric|SM026: So Long, Sophocles!|othername=So Long, Sophocles!}} Improvised moves *Super Pokémon Fireworks Voice actors *Mika Kanai (Japanese) *Kate Bristol (English; SM001-SM080) *Unknown (English; SM081-present) Gallery Sophocles Togedemaru Lightning Rod.png|Lightning Rod activated Mallow and Togedemaru.png|Togedemaru carried by Mallow Sophocles Togedemaru and Charjabug.png|Togedemaru with Sophocles and his Charjabug Sophocles with his parents.png|Togedemaru with Sophocles and his parents Sophocles'_Togedemaru_rolls_inside_Charjabug_car.png|Togedemaru rolls inside Charjabug car Giant Togedemaru Fantasy.jpg|Togedemaru became bigger by Faba's machine See also *Sophocles' Togedemaru (Adventures) References Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Steel-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon